


Форма воды

by Elefwin, WTF The Monstrumologist 2021 (LoveDeathMonsters)



Category: The Monstrumologist Series - Rick Yancey
Genre: Blood, F/M, Oral Sex, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elefwin/pseuds/Elefwin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveDeathMonsters/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Monstrumologist%202021
Summary: Однажды монстролог Пеллинор Уортроп со своим верным ассистентом отправился в городок у моря посмотреть на русалок. Ну, почти. Но все, как водится, всё наврали...
Relationships: Original Female Character/Pellinore Warthrop
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Форма воды

**Author's Note:**

> вдохновлено прошлогодней историей про русалок ( https://ficbook.net/readfic/9155375 ) и нынешней мидией про рыбодитя ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090325 )

— Родная, да ты совсем очешуела! — сказал Абед Марш любимой внучке, узнав, как та собирается продолжить род.

Бездельнику Уолтеру Уэйтли, задурившему своими байками голову порядочной девушке, он высказал покруче и велел впредь на глаза не попадаться, да поздно было. Что Уэйтли, был и сплыл, а Элайза — умница, красавица, дедушкина радость — упёрлась и ни в какую. Хочу, мол, монстролога, и всё тут. А где такое видано, монстрологов в приличный дом пускать? Но ведь умница! Красавица!.. Упрямица, вся в дедушку...

Будет, будет тебе монстролог. А потом мы его съедим. Был — и сплыл, работа у них такая, и концы в воду. Вот и сладилось, вот и хорошо...

...Хвалёный монстролог Элайзу не замечал. Был он, как для убийцы, неплохо воспитан и даже любезен, но пылкая юная дева, весь вечер не сводившая с него взгляда, его совершенно не интересовала. Интересовали его Letiche, и расспросами своими он так извёл Абеда Марша — и за ужином, и, помогите боги, после, что только ради внучки тот и сдерживался. Ишь, страдает. И что она в нём нашла? Ну, допустим, красивый... Но ведь зануда, каких мало, и упёртый, как... а как сама Элайза!

“Вот и хорошо, вот и славно”, — опрометчиво подумал патриарх Марш и, предоставив молодых друг другу, отправился готовить ритуал.

Элайза Марш готова была — нет, не расплакаться, но кусаться от досады. Молодой господин Уортроп был несказанно хорош — ещё бы, даже Уолтера проняло — и откровенно скучал в её, Элайзы, обществе. Благовоспитанный джентльмен, он старался не подавать вида, получалось у него неловко — ещё хуже, чем светская беседа, и вечер стремительно катился всем морским чертям под хвост. 

О, господина Уортропа с самого начала снедало желание, разгоравшееся всё сильнее, и во власти Элайзы было его удовлетворить, вот только желание это было иного свойства, для таких желаний было слишком рано, а время утекало, как вода сквозь расставленные ею бесполезные сети... Уортроп беспокойно оглядывался, покусывал в нетерпении губу — совсем как она сама! — и тщетно ждал возвращения Абеда. Элайза нервно хихикнула: до этого доводить ни за что не стоило — и поглубже вдохнула сырой вечерний воздух. Что же, сама — значит, сама!

— Вам придётся извинить моего деда, господин Уортроп, — она улыбнулась, зубасто и, дай боги, очаровательно. — Видите ли, это я настояла на вашем визите.

— Настояли? Вы? — он нахмурился, ещё не видя сети, но предчувствуя её.

— Конечно! Я столько о вас слышала, что не могла не захотеть... Захотеть познакомиться с вами, — “познакомиться” вышло у неё совсем как у деда, и Уортроп заметил это, и Элайза шагнула вперёд. — Поближе.

У неё горели глаза, горело лицо под человеческой женской боевой раскраской, и сердце колотилось так сильно, что Уортроп наконец-то скользнул взглядом по её груди. Тревожным, _учёным_ взглядом. И отступил на шаг.

— Нет. Прошу, поймите — и не совершайте этой ошибки, мисс Марш. Я монстролог, и жизнь семейная несовместима... 

— Да кто же говорит о жизни, — вздохнула Элайза Марш, и жабры её от сильного волненья затрепетали.

Они замерли, оба, и первым отмер монстролог, и шагнул к ней — близко, почти за гранью приличий... страстно.

— Вы позволите?.. — Элайза кожей ощутила его взгляд, живой и горячий, а трепетала она теперь вся, глубоко внутри, по-прежнему от волнения, но приятного.

Она взяла его за руку, потянувшуюся было, но так и не коснувшуюся шеи. Эхо в пальцах: его сердце тоже стучит весело и яростно, как барабаны Великого города, — а от возбуждения и оттого, что не нужно больше притворяться, так кружится голова... 

— Позволю.

Он смотрел — жадно, во все глаза, и запрокинутая голова Элайзы лежала у него на плече, а с плеч Элайзы пришлось снять шаль, чтобы хоть что-то разглядеть в тускловатом свете ламп. Он ещё пытался извиняться за неуместную свою любознательность, чопорно и смешно, но нечаянно коснулся проступающей на обнажённом плече чешуи и передумал. А потом коснулся ещё раз, уже нарочно, бережно, но уверенно, и какие же у него были ловкие пальцы... О взрослую, созревшую чешую он ободрал бы их до костей, но сейчас — вот так — хорошо! Замечательные пальцы прошлись по плечам, по ключицам, под рукавом, нащупали границы роста, и Уортроп взглянул на Элайзу вопросительно. Она кивнула: чешуйчатый узор продолжался по всему телу, и его тоже стоило рассмотреть поближе, рассмотреть и потрогать... 

Его рука снова потянулась к шее, и Элайза снова отвела её: жабры сухими руками трогать не стоило. Он грустно улыбнулся, такой понимающий, такой нежный, такой... Элайза коснулась его в ответ — кончиками пальцев провела по горящей щеке.

— Как вас зовут, господин Уортроп?

— Что?.. А. Пеллинор, — и, словно смутившись собственного имени, он отвернулся, опустил голову... и всё-таки потрогал Элайзу за жабры. Языком.

...Такой догадливый!

— Пеллинор... Пеллинор! — она запустила руки в густые прохладные волосы и потянула, с силой, но и с сожалением отлепляя от себя голодного монстролога. Не сеть, другая снасть, желание — то самое, правильное — уловило их обоих и дёргало остро, больно и сладко, как рыбацкий крюк под ребром. — Не здесь же. Пойдёмте... занырнём.

И они пошли.

— Раздевайтесь наконец! — скомандовала Элайза, решительная и грозная в силе своей наготы. От платья и бесконечного белья она избавилась сама: это была уже не игра, но лишь помеха ей. Пеллинор Уортроп разоблачаться не спешил, в изумлении разглядывая то Элайзу, то хозяйскую ванную — огромную, всю влажную, туманную и какую-то хищную с виду. А где он собирался заныривать, в спальне, что ли, и не одетым же, в самом деле?

...Хотя, пожалуй, на то, как раздевается монстролог — быстро, но отрешённо, не глядя сбрасывая отсыревшую уже одежду, уверенный, что за ним её приберут и подадут обратно — Элайза бы ещё посмотрела. И, о боги, не раз, но время, время... Крюк под ребром дёрнулся, и её выгнуло, почти не по-человечески уже — и подхватило такими знакомыми, внимательными, почти осмелевшими руками.

Он так увлёкся сочетанием обыкновенной женской груди — и чешуи, тоже мягкой и упругой, но совсем иначе, перламутрово переливающейся на коже и под нею, что совсем не заметил, как они занырнули — туда. Ну а что же, тот же каменный бортик, та же подёрнутая туманом, исходящая паром вода, только дна нет, нет совсем, но если об этом не знать... А Пеллинор не знал и знать не хотел — сейчас. Сейчас он хотел Элайзу, всем собою — её всю, такую восхитительную, совершенную в своей стихии, он желал её и как женщину, и как драгоценную чашу, плод познания — она слышала в его прикосновениях, в его поющей крови это эхо, обрывки стихов, и человеческих легенд, и священных текстов, быть может... 

...Она слышала что-то ещё. Вода в Купели вдруг сделалась ледяной.

Одним движением Элайза выскользнула из объятий, свернула Пеллинору Уортропу голову набок и впилась зубами ему в горло.

— Т-ты-ы!.. Т-ты х-х-хто такой?! — гортань и челюсти ей сводило от ярости, человеческая речь давалась с трудом. — Ты-ы-ы ыз кх-хакого дома? Клэйборн? Лежер-р-р? — она встряхнула распластанное на камне тело, влепила ему пару пощёчин. — Говор-ри, обманщик и подлец!!!

Тело не сопротивлялось, притворялось слабым, едва дышало, и кровь из разорванной шеи всё текла в осквернённую Купель.

— Я... Пеллинор Ксавье Уортроп, — кровавый пузырь вздулся и лопнул у него на губах. — Из дома... из дома 425 по Харрингтон Лейн, что в Новом Иерусалиме... 

Элайза едва слышала этот шёпот, так у неё шумело в ушах. Она выдохнула, сплюнула, вытерла с губ ту самую лживую кровь... Нахмурилась, лизнула испачканную руку: кровь как кровь, обычная человеческая, солёная и сладкая! Наклонилась, обнюхала-облизала ещё лепечущие что-то окровавленные губы: нормальная кровь! И вытекло её из наверное и правда Пеллинора Ксавье Уортропа уже порядочно.

Вот дерьмо.

Если бы дедушка Абед видел, что внучка любимая делает, а тем более — слышал, как она разговаривает, всыпал бы ей по первое число, на любовь великую несмотря. А потом сверху бы добавил... Элайза ругалась, как пьяный матрос, как портовый грузчик: выныривать — дело и без того непростое, а второпях, а вытаскивать за собою тело костлявое, но тяжёлое, и чувствовать, как со дна, которого нет, на вкус и запах сладкой жертвенной крови всплывает огромное, древнее, преисполненное вопросов, и первый из них — “куда”?! От брани становилось хоть немного легче. 

Всем телом дрожа от усталости, межмирового холода и отошедшего ужаса, Элайза устроила длинного, костлявого и тяжёлого монстролога в ванне и в который раз облизала ему шею. Рана закрылась, на её месте вспух уродливый малиново-лиловый рубец, но это заживёт. И будет монстролог опять... красивый... Элайза всхлипнула: боги, она всего-то и хотела, чтобы красиво! Дура... И Уортроп этот дурацкий... 

Дурацкий Уортроп ничего лучше не придумал, чем снова начать обниматься. Со злой и голодной дочерью моря, как будто не она его только что чуть не... И чешуя у неё дыбом.

— Прекрати...те. И шею не трогай! — она шлёпнула его по руке. По рукам. И он перестал глупо улыбаться.

— Прости...те. Я думал... 

А в воде всё-таки лучше. Элайза толкнула монстролога бедром — подвинься! — и вытянулась рядом. Её взъерошенные волосы обмякли, поплыли, обвились вокруг них обоих. И его руки, эти любопытные руки, снова распустились. Ох, ну и ладно, и пусть.

— Я тоже вот думала... что ты — это не ты... а кто-то из наших... деду наврал, устроил глупые шутки... 

— Наврал? Я?! — он оскорблённо вскинулся, вода всколыхнулась, плеснула через бортик. Улеглась. — Да с какой, позвольте, стати... 

Стати, стати... хорошая стать, куда там Клэйборнам и даже Лежерам. И волосы мокрые лоб облепили красиво так, волной. И чего она, дура, как есть дура глупая... 

— А я знаю? Ты мне лучше скажи, откуда в тебе столько воды?

И он тоже дурак, простых вещей не знает: что в детях глубоководных, где бы они ни были, всегда-всегда слышно эхо большой воды, а в детях человеческих — нет его, хоть всю жизнь проживи в море на корабле... Но в Пеллиноре Уортропе вода была! Отголосок далёкий, невнятный, незнакомый, но был же, ну вот, вот и... 

Мокрым пальцем она рисовала у него на мокрой груди знаки древнего языка: “эхо воды”, а он замолчал и молчал так долго, что она вздрогнула, когда он заговорил.

— Видишь ли, однажды я... упал... с моста в реку.

— В великую?

— В великую, да. И едва не остался в ней. Это считается?

— Н-нет. Вот если бы ты утонул, было бы другое дело. А чего вода не взяла... 

— Ну хорошо, не упал! Прыгнул! Прыгнул я с моста! Потому что хотел... остаться в той реке. Если бы меня не вытащил один... дурак... 

Теперь из ванны выскочила Элайза и уставилась на Уортропа в ужасе. Ах ты ж... Самоубийца! Да ещё обещавшийся какой-то там реке! Вот хороша была бы жертва, да в сакральной купели!.. Да их бы оттуда с проклятием выплюнуло! Между миров размазало! В семи поколениях аукалось бы... 

Она сидела по пояс в воде — ноги не удержали — и смеялась сквозь слёзы. Выпросила, называется, у судьбы подарочек! Подарочек недвижно сидел напротив со странным выражением лица. С таким лицом, наверное, падают с моста.

— Что, — крикнула она ему, — ещё хочешь умереть?

Но он не хотел, он хотел целовать Элайзу — сначала осторожно, ласково, пока её не перестало колотить, а потом горячо, глубоко, бессовестно царапаясь языком об острые её зубы, до новой, жаркой и откровенной дрожи, как не было этого кошмара в Купели, как не было крючка под ребром. Великие воды поднялись высоко и поют о любви. А Пеллинор хотел целоваться — везде, и даже, приподняв её за бёдра в высокой воде, там, где Элайзе уже давно хотелось не поцелуев. Её тело выгнулось назад, голова ушла под воду, жабры раскрылись — кто мог знать, что монстрологи умеют не только _занырнуть_ , но и _поплыть_... Ненасытный, он вылизывал её своим поцарапанным языком, и от крови — от малой толики его странной крови внутри покалывало, горело, истекало и тянуло слиться, захлебнуться одним приливом на двоих... Или так, или она, не владея уже собой, всё-таки сломает ему шею. 

А Пеллинор Уортроп, дурак такой, хотел жить. Хоть и дышал, как рыба, выброшенная на берег. Выпотрошенная выброшенная на берег рыба. Элайза льнула грудью к его тяжело вздымающейся груди, сжимала снаружи худые бёдра, а внутри — несмотря ни на что крепко стоящий член, сильно, почти больно, но не опасно... Не смертельно и так хорошо, что ради этого, пожалуй, стоило прогневать богов.

По истекающей паром воде сразу в нескольких мирах побежали круги, и Элайза Марш нырнула — глубоко-глубоко, до самого дна, которого нет, унося в огромном теле своём отзвук и привкус чужой крови.

Рыбы. Выпотрошенные. Две. 

Элайза сладко потянулась... и снова подскочила в воде, вспомнив, кого сегодня ночью гневать ни в коем случае не следовало.

Пеллинор Уортроп проснулся? пришёл в себя? не то от удара острым локтем в бок, не то от укуса за ухо и поначалу никак не мог понять, отчего дама прекрасная и довольная среди ночи гонит его не только с ложа, а из дома вообще.

— Беги, — шипела Элайза, и в мутном тумане глаза у неё горели не хуже фонаря. — Одевайся и беги скорее! Не то дед оторвёт тебе голову!

Полуодетый Уортроп всё-таки схватился за шею и тоже зашипел.

— Он же... — он запутался в жилетке и выкинул её вон. — Он же сам хотел! Чтобы вы... чтобы мы!..

— Хотел, хотел! И большой ритуал после того, как мы... он тоже хотел! Хочет! Вся семья хочет! А ты такой костлявый, тебя на всех не хватит, — Элайза коротко рассмеялась булькающим, с безуминкой, смехом и поцеловала Уортропа так крепко, что у обоих перехватило дыхание. — Ну же. Чтобы духу твоего в городе не было!

В дверях Уортроп, и без того бледный, вдруг побелел как простыня и схватился за сердце.

— Господи, Джеймс!

— А ассистента, — сказала за завтраком Элайза Марш, невинно разглядывая свои коготки, — мог бы и оставить. Невежливо как.

Дедушка стукнул кулаком по столу и забулькал на древнем наречии. С ночи он устал ругаться и, кажется, охрип. Это стыдобище же какое, позор, рыбам на смех! Вместо священного ритуала полночи бегать по городу за этим... этим хлыщом сухопутным, ни дна ему!.. И ассистента своего увёл, да!

— Ибо таковы монстрологи по сути своей, — мрачно изрёк дядюшка Лот. — Скаредны и коварны!

Элайза кивала, скромно потупив глаза. Ох, внучка! Ну внучка! И не рассказывает, что ночью учудила, отчего в Купели волнение, а у оракулов уши лопаются... Кушает зато с аппетитом, как за двоих. Нешто будет с прощелыги монстролога хоть какой толк?!

Дитя мужеского полу родилось в срок, в самой Купели, здоровое и красивое, и было угодно богам. Золотой рос мальчик, правильный, умный да рассудительный... Лицом разве что слишком уж похож на плута-отца, но что лицо, вырастет — поменяется, с лица не воду пить.


End file.
